User talk:Estrildis
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ellafellaque page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoundersSecretKeeper (talk) 21:22, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Pietro Maximoff In short, no. You see, I only use the names of some already existing characters on the internet. For example, if you look at Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff on this wiki and you compare them to Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch respectively, you will see that they are nothing alike (except I used Elizabeth Olson as the physical representation of the character for the latter). I have made it clear that characters such as Pietro Maximoff and such are not, I repeat, not their namesakes just reformatted for HP fanon. I simply like the names; Pietro Maximoff and Quicksilver have nothing in common exept for the name, and it isn't wrong to use the name Pietro Maximoff, Marvel doesn't have the exclusive right to a friggin' name. I hope that cleared things up. Scopatore (talk) 10:17, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and to follow that up, the Comstock family (i.e. John William Comstock, Ruby Comstock) are characters I created years ago on Google Drive just as a pet project. Yes, they share the surname of Zachary Hale Comstock from Bioshock, but again, that's all they share. Scopatore (talk) 10:20, July 5, 2016 (UTC) I did check and I know both the standard wiki and the mcu wiki pages for the characters - the Maximoff twins are two of my favourite characters and that is why it struck me so immediately seeing your pages here - but... honestly this still seems kind of dodgy? Marvel may not have the exclusive rights to the names but the names have a certain known history with Marvel and people will naturally make that connection. Especially given the tendencies of fandoms to create crossovers - I myself am writing a Maximoffs-in-Hogwarts fic series, and I know of another fic author who is doing a good chunk of MCU in Hogwarts as a fic series. It makes it seem like a crossover until someone goes to check and then it just seems... really rather baffling and weird. (Re: Comstocks I only know so much, I'm not a huge Bioshock fan. But after seeing the Maximoffs there Comstock really stood out to me and I made an assumption - my apologies.) Regardless of whether you mean to or not... it looks like a combination of expy OCs and poorly planned crossover fic, which I'm sure was not your intention. I get liking the names of certain characters, I do, but... eeh it skeeves me out kinda, to see this. Its something that will confuse people reading a fic with them - because they'll likely link to Marvel even if you try to make it clear that they're not - and you'll get people yelling at you for it regardless of your intent, because commenters on ff.net and ao3 can be harsh as hell. I get wanting to use a name you like but these are names relatively well known in media and with some decent degree of baggage behind them. If you put them in people will be expecting a crossover or some kind of link to Marvel, and if you don't then people probably likewise find it weird as all hell, because there's no real reason you have to give them the exact same names as some very famous comic characters, beyond your insistence on liking the names. I get liking the names! I do! But these are names with baggage which means much as you might want to use them freely, you can't. Jesus was once just a name but now much of the West avoids it because of the baggage it carries. Adolf is a more negative example, hell even Maggie Thatcher has affected if people will like her name because of the bagge - we live in a world where things have meaning and history and whatever our personal thoughts on a name that baggage is still gonna affect other people's personal thoughts, and if you're writing fic I find it pays to be aware of that. I'm not gonna comment on your character pages again, re: this, I can't stop you, and it isn't my place besides - your characters, your fanfic, your business - but... I figure you should be aware of how this might read to other people. Even the best of things can be brought down by small things, especially if people bandwagon on the anti-train (you need only look as far as the competition between Battleborn and Overwatch to see that in action). Estrildis (talk) 10:36, July 5, 2016 (UTC) I see where you're coming from, and I get it, I do; the characters' names are associated with well-known icons already in media and carry some baggage. I do get that, though honestly Pietro Maximoff has been on this wiki for months and you are the only person to comment on the namesake. What I mean to say is that this wiki and my pages are nowhere near popular enough to make the naming concerns such a big deal, and it probably never will. Should the naming of the characters become a concern I will act appropriately, but rest assured that for now, the naming of the characters has not been an issue and to my knowledge, I am not breaking any rules of the wiki by naming them as such. It is nice to see somebody actually give some criticism around here though, so all the best to you brother. Scopatore (talk) 01:01, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, this wiki alone is not really big enough to get note. Re: crit and commenting - I've noticed in general that while the Talk pages on the HP wiki are used often and gladly, they're barely used here, so it may just be the local environment re: commenting on content here that's part of why you've not seen much crit or feedback? I'm glad to hear that, and if you end up writing up and posting fic in the fanonverse you've put these characters are in and feel a need to change up names that will risk nasty reactions from fandom I offer my services for name researching - I write a fair bit of my own fic, and naming characters is something I enjoy, so if it ever comes to that point, feel free to ask. Final note: sister or sibling, not brother, Scopatore. So's you know for future reference. All the best to you as well :) Estrildis (talk) 12:13, July 6, 2016 (UTC)